Kingdom Hearts: Burukku's Tale
by RikusUltimateFangirl
Summary: Well this is the main story i wrote at 5 a.m...And...Yeah. I was more slep happy than ever...It was the main one for Burukku...I'm still workin' on a way to fit two of my friends in there...I'll work on the Xemnas battle l8r...And other parts...


"Big brother! Please don't disappear!" She cried as tears streamed from her bright, green eyes. Her hair swished behind her as she knelt down beside Axel. Riku and Sora rushed to her side, putting a hand on each of her shoulders.

"S-Sorry…But this is it…for me…" Axel choked out, he was almost completely gone.

"N-no!" Burukku cried out. Suddenly, her heart floated above her. It was the color of the sunset, half floated into Axel's chest while the other half returned to Burukku. What was gone of Axel reappeared and he slowly staggered up while Riku and Sora got Burukku to her feet.

"Why! Why did you do that!" Axel shouted at Burukku. He shook his hands in front of him.

"B-Because I couldn't stand to see you disappear!" She cried, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Axel looked down as tears came into his eyes.

"I-I have…Emotions again…" He wiped the single tear away, accidentally removing the purple face paint.

"B-big brother…We are half-nobody, half-human now…Is your name gonna be Axel or Lea?" She asked. Axel thought for a moment…

"I'm…Lea…But the Organization will destroy all of us! Me and Burukku for betraying, Riku for being an imposter and Sora…Well they'll destroy you 'cause you and Burukku are twins…"

"Forget it, big brother…We only have one person we have to destroy…Xemnas… Its not like…Were goin' up against all of them, right?" She looked at Lea. Her and Sora may have been twins but Burukku had Lea's eyes. Lea nodded. It remained quiet until Riku spoke.

"Chibi has a point…" He mumbled.

"Riku, did you just call me 'chibi'!" Burukku growled.

"Isnt what they called you in Organization XIII!" Riku questioned. Lea jumped in.

"Sai'x thought she was shy and weak! And plus, Xigbar came up with it for her! Xaldin told me he told Sai'x to call the next girl in Organization XIII that was shy and weak to call her 'chibi'! Xigbar gives EVERYONE crazy nicknames!" Lea had a chakram pointed at Riku.

"Big brother!" Burukku's voice was calm despite the situation. "Dontcha remember, Riku has saved me and you plenty of times…So can you at least TRY not to kill Riku?" Burukku looked at him, a pleading gleam in her eyes. Lea thought for a moment…When he snapped back, a dark corridor was in front of them.

"Man…They are sendin' the wrong nobodies…" Cassidyx's voice.

"For the wrong job…" Demyx's voice. They came out of the dark corridor, side by side.

"Chibi-Sensei! Axel-Sensei! Hiiiiiiiiiihihihihi!" Demyx blurted.

"Lets see…If the targets do not acquiesce…Use force to liberate them…" Cassidyx's tone was serious. Sora and Riku stared at Brook and Lea silently until Lea broke the long, awkward silence.

"I'm NOT Axel! Got it memo-" Burukku cut his sentence in two.

"H-Hes…Axel…N-Now what d-do ya w-want?" Burukku stammered, pretending to be shy. Cassidyx burst out into laughter.

"You were always like that! Pretending to be scared, pretending to be weak and shy! But you were sooo happy around Axel or Roxas! Ready to jump off the clock tower…If you remember…Saving Roxas… I bet you have forgotten us already…"

"No…You are Cassidyx and the idiot is Demyx." She looked down. When her Bond of Flame appeared in her hands, she looked up…A dead serious look on her face. Cassidyx's and Demyx's sitars appeared as Brook rushed at them. A soft melody came out from the musical weapons._ Crap…If I don't jump back…I'll be sent flyin' by a water pillar…_Burukku leaped back just before a huge water pillar shot up in front of her. Lea's chakrams appeared in a fiery blaze, Sora's kingdom key came in a flurry of light and Riku's Way to Dawn came in a blast of twilight. They charged at Demyx while Burukku and Cassidyx, one on one.

"Heya…Cassidyx…You shouldn't be fighting me…I could eliminate you in a single blow…You of all people should know that…"

"Silence, traitor." She pointed her finger at Burukku.

"You really are Sai'x's sister…But…I was never a nobody…I've always had a heart…Now I have half a heart…"

"I've always known you've had a heart…But why do you have half a heart now?"

"I gave half of it to Lea…" Her face turned to shock. "H-How did you know…I had a heart? All of the organization thought I didn't…The heartless ran in fear at the mention of 'Burukku the Nobody' or 'Burukku, the Keyblade Master'…So…How could you know!"

"Lets just say…I'm better than them!" Her sitar appeared in her hands. She charged shooting water at Burukku. Burukku swiftly dodged with a spin. Now Burukku charged blasting Firaga at Cassidyx. It missed. "Hah! Ya missed me!" Cassidyx taunted. All of a sudden, a water phantom grabbed Burukku from behind, restraining her.

"H-Hey! Lemme go!" She shouted, struggling. Cassidyx walked up to her and put a knife to her neck.

"Any final words, 'sensei'?"

"Yeah…" Burukku chuckled. "Riku, Sora, Lea, Now!" She shouted.

"What!" Lea held a knife to Cassidyx's neck, Riku and Sora restrained her arms. Demyx was fighting Riku, Sora and Lea shadow clones.

"Drop your knife…" Lea had a dark smirk on his lips.

"And let her go…" Riku looked sinister.

"Or else…" Sora threatened. Then, the silver knife fell and hit the floor. Lea put the grey kunai back in his pocket and nobody was restrained anymore. The water clone was now a puddle of water on the floor behind Burukku. Brook and Cassidyx both fell to their knees. Cassidyx passed out. Lea, Riku, and Sora helped Burukku to her feet.

"You alright?" Lea whispered in her ear.

"Just…Fine…" She whispered back. The Riku, Lea, and Sora clones had vanished as Demyx raced towards Cassidyx.

"Cassidyx! Cassidyx!" He cried, picking her up. Burukku was on her feet, no longer needing the assistance of her companions. Demyx sat Cassidyx back onto her back, rushed up to Riku and picked him up by the shirt collar and gripped his neck tightly. "W-What did you jerks do to her!" He shrieked. Riku was strangling.

"Put him down!" Burukku screamed. "Put him down and I'll tell you!" Hearing this, Demyx dropped Riku. Riku scrambled to Burukku and coughed up blood in his hand. Burukku whispered to Riku. "Ya alright, Riku?" He nodded. Burukku looked at Demyx, she glared at him. "She is just knocked out… You can come with us…By betraying the Organization or…Go back to the Organization…And be safe with Cassidyx…Whats it gonna be?"

"We'll go with you…" he sighed. Burukku raised her key blade and casted curaga on Cassidyx. Cassidyx sat up and Demyx rushed to her, and hugged her.

"Your alright!" He shouted. Cassidyx jumped up and looked around angrily.

"Where are those jerks! Where is that stupid key blade wielder, her retarded brothers and her mental darkness wielder! I'm gonna play the darkest of melodies for 'em!"

"Technically…They saved you! And we are going with them!" Burukku walked off to the side but could still hear them.

"I'll go when heartless fly!" Cassidyx shouted. An aerial master appeared in front of Burukku.

"Don't look now, but theres one…" Burukku sliced it in half with her Bond of Flame. "Ooh…Never mind… Burukku killed it…"

"Fine!" Cassidyx growled. She opened a Dark Corridor.

"Lead the way…" Lea sighed at them.

As they approached the castle, Cassidyx and Demyx halted. Without turning around, Demyx whispered.

"Quick, Hide! Sai'x is comin'!" Burukku, Riku, Sora and Lea ducked behind a building. They overheard Sai'x mumble and Demyx explain something. As Sai'x vanished, something strange happened. Cassidyx started screaming at Demyx. She stomped her foot.

"How DARE you! Burukku and Axel taught us EVERYTHING! Yeah, it looked like I was trying to kill Burukku but I was only going to knock her out! So Axel and Burukku could re-join the organization!" Demyx mumbled in a low tone, Burukku hardly understood any of what he said but two words

"…Protect you…" As Demyx finished, Cassidyx turned to Lea and Burukku and mouthed the word 'Sorry'. Then Demyx dragged Cassidyx through a dark door. Everything went pitch black.

When Burukku came too, she couldn't move. Lea, Sora and Riku were in the same position. They were in a cell room…The walls-made of darkness, twilight shackles held anyone that found themselves awake in these rooms…Only nobodies could see these 'twilight shackles' Burukku could only see them through the left eye and Lea could only see them through the right eye._ This is how they deal with traitors…Until…Someone disposes of them…_ She thought.

"Its…No use…" Lea sounded sad. "Don't try to struggle…You cant see what me and Burukku see…"

"The only one who can set us free…Is the one who made this set…" Burukku muttered. A small blaze of hope shimmered in her eyes. She whispered to everyone in the room. "Hey guys…I have a plan…Just follow along and don't struggle to try to get free or anything…Especially don't do somethin' stupid!" Everyone nodded. She took a deep breath, and let it out. "S-Sai'x! Hear me out!" She shouted into the darkness. Sai'x appeared in front of her.

"What…'princess'?" He growled. His eyes pierced her heart. She started to tremble. Lea and Riku started to struggle. The twilight shackles sent electric pulses through them. _I told you NOT to do this!_ Burukku thought. Sai'x twirled her hair around his fingers as he listened to her. He paid no mind to Lea and Riku's screaming of pain and anger.

"L-let them go free! If you do…I'll do whatever you want!"

"So you want a key blade wielder, a traitor, and an imposter roam free? Would you want them to even at the risk of your heart? By opening Kingdom Hearts you will lose your heart." Lea and Riku struggled harder. They screamed in pain from the electric pulses being thrust through their bodies.

"Y-Yes…"

"Hmph…So you'd give yourself up…To save others? Pointless…But Nevertheless…You will?"

Y-Ye-" Someone cut her words off.

"Hey! Ya blue-haired idiot! Whats my mission!" Sai'x grumbled something to himself and vanished. Sara'x appeared in his place.

"Sara!" Burukku cried out. _I didn't see THAT coming…_ Lea and Riku stopped struggling, leaving them panting, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Sara'x crushed each twilight shackle. "But how did-"

"Cassidyx told me! Now get out of here!" She opened a dark door. "Take this, it'll take you straight to Xemnas!" Burukku, Riku, Lea and Sora nodded and walked through the dark corridor.

As they entered, they all noticed that the room was made of nothingness. Suddenly Burukku fell to her knees, she held her head in her hands, screaming.

"Augh! M-My head!" everything she saw, everything she heard was blurry and mixed. She saw the fading colors of Riku and Lea picking her up. Everything was now black. A small light appeared in front of her, she touched it gently and saw Destiny Islands. She was hiding behind Lea as he spoke to Sai'x. _T-This is when we first joined Organization XIII…_ The past Burukku was quivering behind Lea. She whispered to him. "W-who is he?"

"I am Sai'x…I am the Seventh member in a group of nobodies. You two are nobodies. She is a key blade wielding nobody. We want hearts. She is a key to those hearts. Now…What are your names?"

"I-I'm Lea…And this is my little sister, Burukku." Lea answered, ready to get Burukku away as soon as needed..

"Lea…You are now Axel…Burukku…Chibi." Everything went black again. Another faint light, she touched it.

"Axel! Look out!" Burukku cried out.

"There is no help for him!" Sai'x yelled as he sent Axel flying into the white wall. He coughed up blood onto the white floor. Sai'x started to walk up to him. Burukku quickly got in between Sai'x and Axel.

"I wont let you! I wont let you hurt Big Brother anymore!" She shouted. Cassidyx and Sara'x each dashed to one of her sides. Sara'x casted curaga on Axel.

"Are ya alright!" Sara'x acted worried.

"I'm fine…Not so sure 'bout Axel, though…" She rushed to him, ignoring the rest of the world, as he started to fall out of the wall. She caught him before he hit the ground. Sai'x's voice boomed in.

"Go to your rooms…AT ONCE!" He ordered. Sara'x scrambled to hers as did Cassidyx. But Burukku sat there, with unconscious Axel in her arms.

"Sai'x…" Her voice trembled with rage, fury and sorrow. "You…Are a selfish jerk and a coward who cant see the light within the darkness!" She shouted. She picked Axel up off the ground in her arms and carried him to their room. Everything went black, again. There was no light this time, instead Burukku saw another of her past selves in the Twilight Town Forest. _This was my first mission… 'Eliminate The DarkSide' Man…Sai'x was stupid and still is… Ya don't send the newest girl alone on her first mission-especially on one so dangerous! At least… I met HIM… I would have died if I never met him…_ Her past self halted and closed her eyes.

"I know your there…Show yourself … It seems you don't want a fight…" She pointed her key blade at the largest tree. He came out from behind the tree her Bond of Flame was aimed at.

"Guess I'm caught…But whats with the weapon? You just said that I didn't want a fight and I don't want to fight…"

"Sorry…" Her key vanished.

"Anyway… I'm Riku…You must be Sora's-"

"Twin…You're the Riku that I helped rescue from the darkness…"

"So your Burukku? Or inside that bunch of idiots, Chibi…And it suits you…"

"Thanks…Ya don't look so imposter or old yourself…" She looked at his blindfold. It was raised off one eye, revealing a sparkling oceanic blue eye. "Wait…That blindfold seals your darkness…Making you look like yourself…Without it…Ansem's dark power could overtake you again, correct?"

"How'dya know?"

"I know my friends…" She sighed. "Oh…Axel…Hes my older brother…He may destroy you if you don't tell him you're my friend…Got it memorized?"

" Got it… Hey listen…If you ever need anything…Just tell me… But you're a key blade wielder, right? You may not be safe alone…Well…Good-" He started to turn away.

"Wait!" Burukku halted him before he walked away. He turned back around to face her. "Please…Is Sora…Alright?"

"Yeah…Hes fine…"

"Please…Protect him…"

"I will…" Burukku rushed up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"Thank you!" Burukku looked towards the sky. Sunset. "Oh…If I don't finish my mission…I wont be able to get ice cream…You should join us sometime…" She raced off. Everything went black, then voices and color.

"Burukku! Burukku!" "Burukku please wake up!" "Come on! Don't die on us!" Lea's, Riku's and Sora's voices all mixed together as her eyes slowly opened. Riku and Lea threw their arms around her neck.

"L-Lea? R-Riku?" They helped her to her feet. "T-Thank you…"

"Are you ready?" Sora asked, interrupting the friendly moment.

"For Xemnas?" Brook nodded. "Of course…" Lea and Riku nodded, agreeing. Then they all rushed in and eliminated Xemnas.


End file.
